narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mangekyo Sharingan
The Mangekyo Sharingan (Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The appearance differs from user to user; Kakashi's and Itachi's both resemble pinwheels, Madara's and his brother's more look like more detailed forms of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke's looks like a star. Those who have the potential to obtain it must make a great sacrifice in order to obtain it – according to Itachi, they must kill their closest friend. Itachi, Madara, and Izuna apparently do this to obtain the original version, but this is apparently not the only way to unlock it, as Kakashi has noted that everyone he cared about had died long before the start of the series, so how he developed his own variant is unknown. And even though Sasuke didn't kill Itachi, the trauma of losing Itachi (someone close to him) allowed him to unlock his own version. This means that the real way to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan would be to lose someone close to you, but since Kakashi noted everyone close to him to be dead, it's still unknown how he unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan. Also, the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques can be transferred to another Sharingan user, as in the case with Sasuke, who was implanted with all of Itachi's eye techniques. The major drawback of the Mangekyo Sharingan is that it slowly begins to destroy the user's eyesight until they become completely blind and permanently lose their Sharingan. The only way to keep your eyesight is to steal the eyes of a sibling, combining the two Sharingan to create the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan), which prevents blindness and deprivation of the Sharingan. In the long history of the Uchiha clan, only a few have been able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan-- Madara and Izuna Uchiha being the first. At present, there are three people alive who can use the Mangekyo Sharingan: Noai Uchiha, Asibou Kaosu, Raven. The Mangekyo Sharingan gives a user access to the most powerful and forbidden techniques of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi has demonstrated through his Mangekyo Sharingan mastery over Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. Kakashi has used his Mangekyo Sharingan to perform Kamui. Sasuke's Mangeyko Sharingan hasn't displayed any unique abilities aside from Amaterasu. It is implied that with enough training, one can master all of the Mangekyo techniques as Madara did. Mangekyo Sharingan Variations Asibou Kaosu Asibou had obtained his Sharingan through unconventional terms, through the use of Teiku Myou. It is unknown which Uchiha he killed to obtain it, although few believe it was the late Sasuke Uchiha, deriving from the combination of both Sasuke and older brother Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. Various other factors indicate that it was in fact Sasuke and Itachi. For example, when he debuted his own Sharingan against the Kazekage, Tsukuyomi was activated as he destroyed the Kage from the inside. But one factor still is left unanswered: the time of death with Sasuke Uchiha. Over sixty years ago since the end of Shippuden, he died sometime later; thus brings up the question: for the complexion of Asibou and his agility, how old is he? It could be that he obtained from another Uchiha, but that would be unlikely. Although it is speculated that he obtained the Mangekyo from Sasuke, he still has one Technique that is entirely his own. The Chigan is a jutsu of equal or stronger power to Kyosuke Misuhi's Chidori: Bachiatari Raikou, combining both the Chidori and the Rasengan to create a powerful jutsu capable of destroying entire villages in one sweep. This jutsu has only been used in two instances: the first was used against an unknown assailant, and the second was used against Kai of the Sand's Shukaku doll form. Noai Uchiha During the Second Uchiha Massacre, Noai had destroyed his entire clan, including grandfather Sasuke Uchiha and father Mitsunon Uchiha, from whom was rumored to ha ve Noai gained the Mangekyo. It is only known that Noai has control of Amaterasu, while Asibou has not shown it during the series. He is currently the only Uchiha left in the world, with no other ways of repopulating the hugely renown clan.